Christmas revelations
by Leo no Ruisu
Summary: No dia de natal sentimentos há muito guardados enfim são revelados. Fic com conteúdo Yaoi.


Christmas revelations

Por mais duras que sejam as batalhas, em algum momento elas têm fim. Para eles não foi diferente, por mais difícil que tenha sido seguir em frente, por pior que tenha sido suportar as provações e avançar, enfim haviam conquistado a paz.

Athena havia convidado-os a se reunirem na mansão da família Kido para o natal, não que esta fosse uma festa sua, ou de qualquer um do Olimpo, mas as influencias das diversas regiões do mundo acabaram por fazer com que tal festa fosse comemorada no Santuário desde muito antes de ela reencarnar como Saori Kido, ela acreditava que devia isso aos cavaleiros de bronze, não que eles não suspeitassem que ela apenas desejasse manter Seiya por perto depois do grave ferimento, mas isso não importava, era compreensível.

O jovem russo acordou cedo, via pelas frestas da cortina os primeiros raios de sol, sentia o corpo cansado, ainda não estava acostumado com aquela sensação de liberdade, afinal, tantos anos lutando, tantos anos treinando, chegava a ser estranho poder ficar tranquilo daquele jeito.

Hyoga se espreguiçou e virou para o outro lado, não tinha muita vontade de se levantar, preferia ficar ali olhando o céu azul pela janela, mas sabia que logo alguém da mansão viria chamá-lo para o café, por isso tomou coragem e se levantou.

Após se lavar, abriu a mala e escolheu uma bermuda de tactel azul escuro, uma camiseta babylook branca e colocou um tênis esporte, pois tinha a intenção de correr um pouco na pista da mansão.

O loiro foi diretamente à sala de jantar onde encontrou Shiryu, Ikki e Saori. O Dragão estava sério, Fênix parecia totalmente desinteressado daquela reunião e a Deusa, por sua vez, parecia desesperada para que todos acabassem o café para que ela pudesse sair dali, e Hyoga bem sabia o porquê.

- Bom dia a todos - disse ao entrar na sala.

Os olhares se voltaram para ele, mas logo cada um voltou ao próprios pensamentos. Ele comeu torradas e bebeu chá, depois pediu licença.

Saindo da casa foi até a pista e se alongou, enquanto fazia o alongamento teve a sensação de estar sendo vigiado, mas depois de olhar em volta e não encontrar nada, acabou por decidir que era coisa de sua imaginação.

Sem demoras, ele começou a correr, o vento da manhã atingia seu rosto e bagunçava os cabelos loiros, recordações invadiam sua mente. Lembrou-se de quando conheceu Camus, seu mestre; de uma vez em que ele e Isaak decidiram pregar uma peça no dourado francês; das batalhas ao lado de seus companheiros; de quando foi congelado e Shun o salvou...

Esta memória parecia mais forte que as outras, algo dentro de si se espremeu. Lembrava perfeitamente da sensação de quase morte, do frio intenso que percorria todo o seu corpo, de estar abandonando todas as esperanças. Estava a ponto de desistir quando o sentiu. Um toque, um calor, a vida voltando a ele através da força de vontade do cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

Quando seus olhos abriram, o olhar cálido do outro estava sobre si, o russo podia sentir o medo que os orbes verdes transmitiam, medo de falhar, medo de não poder salvá-lo, medo de perdê-lo para sempre. Então seus olhares se encontraram, uma lágrima solitária rolou pela face do outro antes que ele desmaiasse.

Hyoga se colocou de pé rapidamente, olhou para Shun e sentiu que seu cosmo estava se apagando, um medo diferente tomou seu corpo todo, ele não entendia o por quê, mas precisava desesperadamente salvar o outro. Cisne se ajoelhou e observou a fragilidade do que estava desfalecido, os contornos delicados de seu rosto, os lábios finos, a pele cada vez mais pálida, naquela hora ele não saberia dizer o porque, mas abaixou a cabeça e sorveu dos lábios do outro, os tomou como se aquela fosse a última vez, e poderia realmente ter sido.

Cisne balançou a cabeça e afastou seus pensamentos, se pegou encostado em uma árvore, totalmente suado, com o olhar viajante e uma ereção nem um pouco discreta. Precisava urgentemente de um banho gelado.

Foi diretamente para a casa, mas ao passar em frente a piscina mudou de ideia, achou que seria melhor esfriar a cabeça ali mesmo, de qualquer forma assim poderia evitar de cruzar com alguém e ter de explicar o por que de tanto volume em sua bermuda.

Ele tirou a camiseta com dificuldade, a mesma estava colada a seu corpo, e a jogou encima da primeira cadeira de descanso que encontrou, a bermuda seguiu o mesmo destino e a cueca teria ido parar na cadeira também se ele não tivesse tido novamente a sensação de estar sendo observado.

- Quem está ai? - o loiro perguntou buscando com o olhar uma resposta.

Ninguém respondeu. Hyoga não quis verificar mais, afinal o pênis forçava para fora da cueca, portanto era melhor apagar aquele fogo de uma vez por todas, antes que tivesse que dar algumas explicações a Deusa ou a qualquer um que passasse por ali.

Mergulhou na piscina, sentia a água gelada e um leve arrepio cruzou seu corpo. Era como segurar novamente o corpo quase sem vida de Shun, a água gelada lhe lembrava a sensação de medo de perdê-lo. Ele se forçou a nadar até o fundo e balançou novamente a cabeça, precisava afastar esses pensamentos, Shun era irmão de Ikki e seu meio irmão, ele não podia pensar no outro daquela maneira.

Quando retornou a superfície ele viu Saori, Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki, todos estavam arrumados, o que indicava que iriam sair. A Deusa veio até a borda para lhe falar e ele se aproximou para ouvir.

- A água está boa? - ela questionou.

- Ótima - ele respondeu de forma não muito convincente.

- Estamos indo no centro, quer ir conosco?

- Não, estou precisando de um tempo sozinho - Hyoga respondeu respirando fundo.

- Algum problema?

- Nada de importante.

- Certo, nós estaremos de volta a noite, até lá divirta-se - Athena disse com um sorriso no rosto.

O russo não entendeu o por que do sorriso, mas resolveu não perguntar. Acompanhou o carro com o olhar até eles saírem, depois se retirou da piscina com destino a casa. Entrou se desculpando mentalmente com a empregada, pois o corpo estava pingando ainda.

Subia as escadas de duas em duas, cruzou o corredor com destino ao quarto que estava ocupando quando parou, novamente aquela sensação, era a terceira vez, com certeza não era coincidência. Aguardou um segundo e voltou com tudo para o corredor, prensando um corpo contra a parede.

Os olhares se encontraram e ele tomou um susto, soltou o outro rapidamente e se afastou até a outra parede.

- Shun, o que está fazendo? - o loiro perguntou assustado.

- Eu...eu...Hyoga...

- Era você que estava me seguindo?

- Sim... - Andrômeda respondeu baixinho.

- Por quê?

- Não, não é nada, esqueça isso, Hyoga - o pupilo de Albion disse virando de costas.

O aquariano levou ao ombro do outro, queria saber o por que daquilo, precisava entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Fale, Shun.

- Não, esqueça, é o melhor a se fazer - ele disse se desvencilhando da mão do outro.

O japonês começou a se afastar, o russo o segurou novamente, desta vez pela mão. Hyoga estava decidido a encontrar a verdade.

- Shun, eu preciso saber o por que, me diga, por favor.

O irmão de Ikki engoliu em seco, sentiu um aperto forte, um medo tão profundo que mesmo no campo de batalha nunca sentiu, temia o que estava por vir, mas resolveu respirar fundo e dizer, nunca mas teria uma oportunidade como aquela.

- Eu queria te ver, falar com você, mas tinha medo de você não entender...

- Entender o que, Shun? - o russo questionou se aproximando.

- Que eu... eu te... eu te... eu te amo, Hyoga, estou cansado de esconder isso, eu queria te dizer, mas tive medo de como você reagiria.

Cisne nada disse, apenas se aproximou dele e uniu os lábios dele, agarrou a cintura de Andrômeda e o comprimiu contra a parede. Algo dentro dele parecia ter se libertado, seu interior queimava, sua boca tinha desejo da boca dele. As mãos deslizaram até a bunda do outro e num puxão ele o ergueu, forçando o irmão de Ikki a cruzar as pernas ao redor de sua cintura para uma maior estabilidade.

Eles não disseram mais nada, o russo caminhou até o quarto tomando cuidado para que o outro não se machucasse, e para que seus corpos não se desgrudassem.

Hyoga o deitou cuidadosamente, enfim conseguia organizar os pensamentos e pode ver o outro. Shun vestia uma camiseta larga de tom lilás bem claro, calça jeans desbotada e estava descalço. Seus olhos eram o reflexo da pureza, o que excitava o russo de uma maneira que ele não sabia explicar.

Ele começou tocando o peito do outro, sentindo os contornos definidos por anos de treinamento. Seus dedos subiram contornando os ombros, voltaram ao peito, desceram pela barriga e pararam no ponto onde a camiseta acabava.

O outro por sua vez sorriu ao entender o que Hyoga queria, se levantou mesmo com os murmúrios de protesto, ficou sentado com a cabeça na altura da cintura do pupilo de Aquário e deixou que este fizesse o que queria.

- Eu te quero, Shun - Hyoga disse num murmúrio.

- Assim como eu sempre te quis, Hyoga.

As palavras do garoto atiçaram os dedos do loiro. Suas mãos apertaram a camiseta e um calor percorreu todo seu corpo. Quando deu por si a camiseta já estava atravessando o pescoço delicado do outro e era jogada para longe deles.

- O quanto me quer? - Shun perguntou baixinho.

- Tanto quanto possa querer alguém.

- Então me tome para você.

Esta foi a deixa para que o russo pulasse sobre ele, suas mãos segurando as de Shun com força, seus lábios ávidos buscavam a pele alva no pescoço. Beijos seguidos de chupadas. Em instantes ambos podiam sentir as ereções um do outro.

Andrômeda não conseguia resistir, aqueles beijos, aquela sensação de torpor, um desejo ardente tomou seu corpo, num único movimento ele inverteu as posições, agora era o loiro que estava ali deitado sem poder se mover. O irmão de Ikki sorriu e soltou as mãos do outro, descendo os dedos pelo corpo do loiro, sentindo as marcas de anos de treinamento. Os dedos só se retiveram quando encontraram o botão da bermuda, nesta altura ele puxou o velcro com força fazendo com que a vestimenta cedesse. A cueca surgiu em seu tom verde musgo, assim como a protuberância sob a ele e o jovem sorriu animado.

- Nunca o vi com este olhar, Shun - Hyoga disse como se não entendesse o que o outro pensava em fazer.

- Nunca estive com tanta vontade de algo, Hyoga.

Com um movimento lento ele foi baixando a cueca do russo, a pele surgia sem pelos, o que fez o outro lamber os lábios. A mão desceu por sobre o pênis, parando sobre o saco.

Andrômeda começou a massagear o local com as mãos, enquanto os lábios tocavam a pele na altura da cintura, beijos eram espalhados por toda a região. Uma chupada mais forte na virilha fez o loiro estremecer e se contorcer.

O pupilo de Albion riu baixinho, deixou que a língua passasse por cima do pênis do outro, um calor sem igual tomou o russo, um desespero angustiante, o outro parecia se divertir com sua agonia, pois não realizava seus desejos, apenas o contornava, o deixava enlouquecendo e depois se afastava.

- Não seja cruel, Shun - ele disse entre dentes.

- Cruel? Eu não, Hyoga - Andrômeda disse abocanhando com tudo o pênis do outro.

O loiro sentiu-se ir ao Elísios e voltar, a boca quente do irmão de Ikki o pegou de surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo o encheu de prazer. Sugava-o lentamente, a língua se remexia pela glande calmamente o que fazia o outro gemer entre dentes.

Shun apertou o pênis com a boca e se pôs a chupá-lo ainda mais intensamente, queria senti-lo seu, queria que Hyoga ficasse louco. O russo por sua vez sentia-se a ponto de explodir, seus pés se mexiam na cama, os dedos se apertavam. Com uma chupada forte ele parou, desceu a língua por toda a extensão e começou a chupar as bolas com desejo. Hyoga gritou, sentia como se fosse ter um orgasmo naquele mesmo instante.

O virginiano sentia as pulsações que o pênis do outro faziam, sabia que estava indo longe, mas sentia vontade de tentá-lo, de provocá-lo, de fazê-lo desejá-lo cada vez mais, todavia ainda não era hora de deixá-lo se satisfazer, por isso parou.

- Faça-me seu, Hyoga.

O aquariano não precisou de um segundo pedido, levantou-se enquanto o outro se deitava, puxou o quadril de Shun, o colocou de quatro e levou dois dedos a boca. Deixou que os dedos ficassem bem umedecidos, depois os levou ao ânus do companheiro. Sentiu quando o orifício se fechou, o quanto apertou seus dedos, mas continuou a movê-los, lentamente, num vai e vem calmo.

A mão que sobrou foi até a ereção de Shun, o mais novo estava tão duro que Hyoga lambeu os lábios. Ele queria ver as reações de Andrômeda ante seus agrados. Os dedos tomaram o contorno do pênis, a mão começou um sobe e desce calmo, enquanto um terceiro dedo era introduzido e um gemido alto tomava o quarto.

Por mais que quisesse preparar Shun para diminuir a dor ele não aguentou. Retirou os dedos, se abaixou e cuspiu no anus do outro, espalhou o liquido para facilitar a penetração, com a mão livre segurou o pênis e cuspiu sobre o mesmo, em seguida ajeitou a posição e o conduziu para dentro do pupilo de Albion. No momento que o penetrou o russo sentiu o quão apertado o outro era, ouviu um grunhido agudo, um gemido alto que o dava mais empolgação.

A mão apertou-se ao redor do pênis, os movimentos agora eram mais rápidos, assim como as estocadas, que haviam começado fracas, mas agora faziam as nádegas do outro balançarem.

- Isso, Hyoga, assim mesmo, isso.

O loiro continuou, apertou a cintura do japonês e aumentou a força das estocadas, sentiu o suor escorrer de si, o tesão tomá-lo. Como podia ele soltou o pênis do outro e deu uma volta com a mão por entre os cabelos de Shun, puxou esses e aumentou a velocidade do ato. Sentia o prazer inenarrável do sexo com ele, ouvia os estalos da pele batendo contra a pele.

Shun por sua vez rangia os dentes, de inicio havia sido incomodo, mas pouco tempo depois o loiro havia encontrado o ponto certo, agora ele sentia como se não existisse nada; ondas e mais ondas de prazer o tomavam, um torpor o tomava.

O discípulo de Camus soltou os cabelos do outro, deu um tapa forte na bunda de Shun, estocou mais devagar, mas com mais força, voltou a masturbar o outro, sentia o clímax chegando para Shun.

Hyoga nunca o tivera antes, jamais sequer imaginara como o jovem Andrômeda podia ser tão estimulante, como ele podia despertar instintos tão antigos e violentos em si. Descobriu no cheiro da pele e dos cabelos um perfume embriagante; nos gemidos um som que lhe fazia querer cada vez mais, e assim o fez. Estocou-o loucamente, com delírio, desejo, verdadeira satisfação de um animal no cio.

Ele sentiu que Shun gozou, estimulado pelas caricias que fazia em seu pênis enquanto o penetrava com força. Andrômeda estorceu-se, rangeu os dentes, grunhindo, segurando-se máximo que podia, mas enfim sentiu-se no ápice e deixou que tudo fosse liberado, fazendo o outro liberar um soluço gutural e estrangulado, o corpo tremeu e perdeu a força fazendo-o cair na cama sem forças.

O loiro retirou o pênis do outro e o olhou, tão frágil, tão seu. Esperou até que o amante se ajeitasse e deixou que o corpo caísse ao lado dele. Os olhos se encontraram e ambos sorriram satisfeitos; enfim sentimentos a muito reprimidos estavam claros. O irmão de Ikki se aninhou dos braços do outro, deixando que a cabeça repousasse no peito do discípulo de Camus e adormeceu. Hyoga por sua vez olhou para fora, para o crepúsculo e desejou que o dia jamais acabasse.


End file.
